Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile
Released on IOS on April 3, 2013 as a free-to-play game with buyable upgrades as in currency and recharge power-ups. Recent updates have included DLC Characters as in The Red Son Pack (Superman, Wonder Woman, Solomon Grundy with more to come). There also exists a Challenge Mode, which allows players to get exclusive gold cards by beating many battles within a certain time period. The following characters can be claimed (that are confirmed) from Challenge Mode: Batgirl, Zod, Red Son Deathstroke, Raven Regime, Aquaman Regime, and Blackest Night Batman. Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile App #Battles #Characters #Support Cards #Console Unlockables #App Unlockables Battles Injustice for the iOS features different gameplay than it does on it's console version, resembling more of a card battle game rather than it's "fight-style" console counterpart. Players collect characters in the form of cards and use them on 3v3 battles to defeat their opponents. The player starts with three random bronze characters at the beginning of the game, and can get more characters by playing the game and completing battles, buying them from the shop, or earning them as rewards from the Challenge Mode. Each of the characters can rank up to Level 40, and buying extra character cards allows you to promote them, up to Elites 1-5; each "Elite" gives the cards bonuses towards damage and health. Character cards come in three rarities; bronze, silver, and gold. The higher the rarity, the better base states come with the character. Each character has a "passive ability" which grants them a boost in gameplay for themselves or for the whole of the team. (For example: Superman Regime gains 50% more damage for 6 seconds at 40% health). They also have three abilities which are unlocked at Levels 1, 5, and 20 respectively. The higher the ability, the more powerful it is. The first two abilities can deal special effects such as poison, bleeding, freezing, or to stun the opponent. The final ability, referred to as the "Super Move" which is found in the console version, is an unblockable high-hitting attack. Each battle has a requirement of "energy" to use before a battle starts, from 1-3 energy used for battles. Each card has 10 energy slots that recharge over a certain period of time. If a character lacks the energy to participate in a battle, the player must wait till it's recharged, or use an "energy" consumable, which can be rewarded from matches or as daily rewards. Energy can also accumulate faster for cards with the purchase of a "support card" for each character found in the shop or from "booster packs". Cards that boost health and damage can be found as well. Challenge Mode The Challenge Mode is a event that happens usually twice a month, that lasts for 10-14 days. It consists of 63 battles within five certain "sub-challenges". Each of the five challenges has a certain requirement in order to beat them or even partake in them. One example is that one of the parts of the challenge may require the player to have Bane on their team, such as normal Bane, Regime Bane, or Knightfall Bane. The battles within the challenge mode have an energy cost and an extra cost known as "Challenge Tokens". Tokens are won by doing battles outside the challenge mode in quantities of 1, 2, and rarely 3. Every time a challenge is started, 25 tokens are awarded to the player to get started. Without any losses, a total of 63 tokens is required to beat the challenge mode completely. Tokens can also be bought from the shop in quantities of 3 or 20. Tokens disappear from the player when a challenge mode ends. When a challenge mode is completed, a "gold" character will be awarded to the player. Other rewards include a free bronze and silver booster pack, and 15,000 credits to use. Once the challenge mode is completed, the player may buy additional challenge mode exclusive characters in the shop. If the player has not completed it, they will not find them there. As of yet, challenge mode characters cannot be found in booster packs. Characters These characters were rewards from previous (or ongoing) challenge modes. Characters Catwoman Catwoman Card.jpg|iOS Catwoman Card CatwomanRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Catwoman Card Harley Quinn HarleyQuinnCardiOS.png|iOS Harley Quinn Card HarleyQuinnInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Harley Quinn Card Nightwing NightwingCardiOS.png|iOS Nightwing Card Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|iOS Regime Nightwing Green Arrow iOS Green Arrow Card.jpg|iOS Green Arrow Card GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Green Arrow Card Lex Luthor Card Decode.jpg|iOS Lex Luthor Card Cyborg CyborgCardiOS.png|iOS Cyborg Card iOS Regime Cyborg.jpg|iOS Regime Cyborg Green Lantern GreenLanternCardiOS.png|iOS Green Lantern Card GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png|iOS New 52 Green Lantern Card The Flash Flash Card iOS.jpg|iOS Flash Card Card Decode (1).jpg|iOS Regime The Flash Card Solomon Grundy SolomonGrundyRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Solomon Grundy Card Red son Solomon Grundy ELITE III .jpg|iOS Solomon Grundy red son Sinestro SinestroCardiOS.png|iOS Sinestro Card Card Decode (5).jpg|iOS Regime Sinestro Card Deathstroke Card Decode (6).jpg|iOS Deathstroke Card Insurgency-Deathstroke-662x463.png|Deathstroke Insurgency Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Red-Son-Deathstroke.png|Red Son Deathstroke Bane BaneCardiOS.jpg|iOS Bane Card Card Decode (4).jpg|iOS Regime Bane Card The Joker Card Decode (8).jpg|iOS The Joker Card JokerInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Joker Card Killing Joke Card IOS|iOS Killing Joke Joker Card Wonder Woman Card Decode (2).jpg|iOS Wonder Woman Card WonderWomanRegimeCardIos.png|iOS Regime Wonder Woman Card iOS Red Son Wonder Woman.jpg|iOS Red Son Wonder Woman Doomsday DoomsdayCardiOS.png|iOS Doomsday Card Card Decode (7).jpg|iOS Doomsday Card Black Adam BlackAdamCardiOS.png|iOS Black Adam Card BlackAdamRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Black Adam Card Superman SupermanCardIos.png|iOS Superman Card SupermanRegimeCardiOS.png|iOS Regime Superman Card image.jpg|iOS Red Son Superman Batman BatmanCardiOS.png|iOS Batman Card BatmanInsurgencyCardiOS.png|iOS Insurgency Batman Card Ao.jpg|iOS Arkham Origins Batman Card batman-beyond-injustice-ios-unlock-651.jpg|iOS Batman Beyond Card Blackest Night Batman IOS Card|Blackest Night Batman Raven Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Raven-Regime.png Aquaman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Aquaman-Regime-Card.png|Aquaman Regime Batgirl Batgirl IOS|Batgirl Zod Card Decode (3).jpg|iOS Zod Card Zodios2.jpg|Zod Lobo Loboapp.jpg|Lobo Support Cards The Flash Altered Perception iOS.jpg Lightning Quick iOS.jpg Speed Force iOS.jpg Nightwing Acrobat iOS.jpg Escrima Master.jpg Shadowy Mentor iOS.jpg Batman Alfred iOS.jpg Oracle iOS.jpg Batcave iOS.jpg Cyborg Molybdenum Limbs iOS.jpg Targeting System iOS.jpg S.T.A.R Labs iOS.jpg Green Arrow Black Canary iOS.PNG Natas1.jpg Trick Arrows iOS.jpg Superman ' Lois Lane iOS.jpg Son of Kypton iOS.jpg Fortress of Solitude iOS.jpg ' Raven Arella.jpg Trigoncard.jpg Ravencard3.jpg Wonder Woman Daughter of Zeus iOS.jpg Strength of Demeter iOS.jpg Amazonian Origin iOS.jpg Green Lantern ' Guardians iOS.jpg Green Lantern Corps iOS.jpg Power Battery iOS.jpg The Joker' ' Arkham Asylum iOS .jpg Joker's Gang iOS.jpg Laughing Gas iOS.jpg Harley Quinn Mr.J iOS.jpg PoisonIvy.jpg Harley's Mallet.jpg ' Solomon Grundy Swamp Origin iOS.jpg Re-animation iOS.jpg Undead Strength iOS.jpg ' '''Lex Luthor Armored Exoskeleton.jpg Enhanced Powersuit iOS.jpg Lexcorp iOS.jpg ' 'Catwoman Scary Boyfriend iOS.jpg Blade Claws iOS.jpg Steal From The Rich.jpg ' 'Deathstroke Promethium Armor iOS.jpg Person Arsenal iOS.jpg Contract Killer iOS.jpg ' 'Doomsday Kryptonian Origin iOS.jpg Death of Superman iOS.jpg Fast Regeneration iOS.jpg ' 'Sinestro Sinestro Corps iOS.jpg Yellow Power Ring iOS.jpg Yellow Power Battery iOS.jpg ' 'Black Adam Isis iOS.jpg SHAZAM iOS.jpg Khandaq iOS.jpg ' 'Bane Venom Overdose iOS.jpg Venom Formula iOS.jpg Break The Bat iOS.jpg ' 'Lobo Space Hog iOS.jpg Space Dolphins iOS .jpg Hook and Chain iOS.jpg ' '''All Characters MartianManhunterCardiOS.png DarkseidCardiOS.png Supergirl.png RiddlerCardiOS.png Powergirl.jpg Bizzaro.jpg DoctorFateCardiOS.png GorillaGroddiOS.png Brainiac.png Ra'sAlGhulCardiOS.png Kilowog IOS.PNG Tim Drake IOS.PNG Hawkman IOS.PNG Ravager IOS.PNG Black Manta IOS.PNG Starfire IOS.PNG Parallax IOS.PNG Talia al Ghul IOS.PNG Swamp Thing IOS.PNG The Spectre IOS.PNG Challenges *Power Surge = Both your team and your opponents have increased power gain. *Mini Boss = A mini-boss awaits you at the end of the battle. (Varies) *Boss = Varies. *Random Enemies = Your opponents will be unknown to you until you enter the battle. *Dampening Field = Your team generates power at a decreased rate. *Regeneration = Your enemies have health regeneration, defeat them quickly. *Radiation = Your team will constantly lose health. *Chaos! = You have no control over when your team will tag in. *Countdown! = You have a limited amount of time in which to deafen your opponents. Category:Real World Category:IOS